Ashita no Hero
Ashita no Hiro '(明日のヒーロー, ''Ashita no Hiro) là bài hát nhân vật của Gouenji Shuuya và Shindou Takuto. Thông tin *'''Trình bày: Gouenji Shuuya (CV: Hirofumi Nojima) và Shindou Takuto (CV: Saiga Mitsuki) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Giai điệu bài hát rất ngẫu hứng, nhanh nhẹn và đầy nhiệt huyết. Âm điệu bài hát mang dáng vẻ của những anh hùng không bao giờ bỏ cuộc. Bài hát thúc đẩy tinh thần chiến đấu mạnh mẽ của mọi người cùng hướng tới tương lai để xây dựng thế giới ngày mai tốt đẹp hơn. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 神童拓人: '背中を追いかけていく事で 強くなれると信じているよ '豪炎寺: 今もその気持ちは変わらずに 走り続けてる俺も君も 神童拓人: バカな夢と人に笑われても 後ろ指さされても 豪炎寺: '熱く燃えたぎる情熱の 炎は誰にも消せないさ! '神童拓人: '誰だって　あんな風に なりたいと思う人が居る 憧れたまま終わらせない! いつか明日のヒーロー! '豪炎寺: 誰だって　あんな風に 完璧に出来るわけじゃない だからこそ追いかけているよ いつか明日のヒーロー! 豪炎寺: 気を抜けば吹き飛ばされそうな 強い嵐でも物ともせず 神童拓人: 立ち向かうその後ろ姿が まぶたの裏に焼き付いている 神童拓人: '願うだけでは強くはなれない 前に進んでかなきゃ '豪炎寺: 越えられない壁なんかない 俺は絶対に越えてやる! 君だって　あんな風に なりたいと思う人が居て 憧れたまま終わるものか 君も明日のヒーロー! 神童拓人: 俺だって　そんな風に 思われる人になってやる 『憧れ』が　今　力になる 俺も明日のヒーロー! 神童拓人: 誰だって　あんな風に 豪炎寺: なりたいと思う人が居る 神童拓人: 憧れたまま終わらせない! 豪炎寺: いつか明日のヒーロー! 誰だって　あんな風に 完璧に出来るわけじゃない だからこそ追いかけているよ いつか明日のヒーロー! 'Bản Romaji' Shindou: Senaka wo oikakete iku koto de Tsuyoku nareru to shinjite iru yo Gouenji: Ima mo sono kimochi wa kawarazu ni Cả hai: Hashiri tsuzuketeru ore mo kimi mo Shindou: BAKA na yume to hito ni warawaretemo Ushiro yubi sasaretemo Gouenji: Atsuku moetagiru jounetsu no Honoo wa dare ni mo kesenai sa! Shindou: Dare datte anna fuu ni Naritai to omou hito ga iru Cả hai: Akoreta mama owarasenai! Itsuka ashita no HIIROO! Gouenji: Dare datte anna fuu ni Kanpeki ni dekiru wake ja nai Cả hai: Dakara koso oikakete iru yo Itsuka ashita no HIIROO! Gouenji: Ki wo nukeba fuki tobasare souna Tsuyoi arashi demo monotomo sezu Shindou: Tachimukau sono ushiro sugata ga Cả hai: Mabuta no ura ni yakitsuite iru Shindou: Negau dake de wa tsuyoku wa narenai Mae ni susunde kanakya Gouenji: Koerarenai kabe nanka nai Ore wa zettai ni koete yaru! Cả hai: Kimi datte anna fuu ni Naritai to omou hito ga iru Akoreta mama owaru mono ka Kimi mo ashita no HIIROO! Shindou: Ore datte sonna fuu ni Owowareru hito ni natte yaru Cả hai: Akogare ga ima chikara ni naru Ore mo ashita no HIIROO! Shindou: Dare datte anna fuu ni Gouenji: Naritai to omou hito ga iru Shindou: Akoreta mama owarasenai! Gouenji: Itsuka ashita no HIIROO! Cả hai: Dare datte anna fuu ni Kanpeki ni dekiru wake ja nai Dakara koso oikakete iru yo Itsuka ashita no HIIROO! 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' Shindou: By chasing after your back I believe I can get stronger Gouenji: That feeling hasn’t changed even now Cả hai: You and I are still running Shindou: Even if people laugh at us and say our dreams are stupid Even if they poke us in the back Gouenji: This flame of hot, burning passion No one can erase it! Shindou: Everyone has someone they want to become Cả hai: It won’t end at just admiration! Someday, they’ll be tomorrow’s hero! Gouenji: Everyone has something they can’t be perfect at Cả hai: That’s why they keep chasing after it Someday, they’ll be tomorrow’s hero! Gouenji: Even a massive storm that could blow me off my feet is no problem to me Shindou: Seeing your back as you face up to that Cả hai: A fire has been lit behind my eyelids Shindou: Merely wishing won’t make you stronger You have to keep moving ahead Gouenji: There’s no wall you can’t surpass I’ll show you I can overcome it! Cả hai: There’s someone you wish you could be like It won’t end at just admiration You are also tomorrow’s hero! Shindou: I want to become a role model like that too Cả hai: “Admiration” is my power now I’m also tomorrow’s hero! Shindou: Everyone has someone Gouenji: they want to become Shindou: It won’t end at just admiration! Gouenji: Someday, they’ll be tomorrow’s hero! Cả hai: Everyone has something they can’t be perfect at That’s why they keep chasing after it Someday, they’ll be tomorrow’s hero! 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Shindou: Học theo thầy từng bước từng bước một Với niềm tin rằng mình có thể trở nên mạnh hơn Gouenji: Cho đến tận bây giờ cảm giác này vẫn không hề thay đổi Cả hai: Khi em và tôi cùng chạy trên đường Shindou: Dù cho mọi người có cười vào và nói rằng giấc mơ của chúng ta là giấc mơ của những kẻ ngốc nghếch Thậm chí cả lúc họ nói xấu sau lưng chúng ta Gouenji: Đó là ngọn lửa nhiệt huyết, với cảm xúc cháy bỏng Không một ai có thể tiêu diệt được nó! Shindou: Bất cứ ai đều có những người Mà họ luôn muốn trở thành Cả hai: Nhưng không bao giờ ngừng ở việc ngưỡng mộ cả! Một ngày nào đó họ sẽ trở thành những anh hùng trong tương lai! Gouenji: Ai cũng có nhiều thứ Mà họ không thể nào hoàn hảo được Cả hai: Đó là lý do vì sao họ luôn theo đuổi nó Để một ngày nào đó họ sẽ trở thành những anh hùng trong tương lai! Gouenji: Dẫu có phải đối diện với một trận bão lớn đến nỗi thổi thầy rời khỏi mặt đất này thì cũng chẳng làm thầy sợ hãi Shindou: Và khi em nhìn thấy sau lưng thầy khi thầy đối mặt với nó Cả hai: Một ngọn lửa vụt lóe lên trong ánh mắt em Shindou: Nếu chỉ ước mơ thôi thì sẽ không làm ta mạnh mẽ hơn được Vì vậy ta phải cố gắng tiếp tục hướng về phía trước Gouenji: Không có bức tường nào ta không thể vượt qua được Thầy sẽ cho em thấy em hoàn toàn có thể vượt qua nó! Cả hai: Luôn có một vài mẫu người chúng ta luôn mong ước trở thành Nhưng chỉ ngưỡng mộ thôi là chưa đủ Hãy cho mọi người thấy chúng ta cũng là những anh hùng trong tương lai! Shindou: Em cũng muốn trở thành một kiểu mẫu với vai trò như thế Cả hai: “Ngưỡng mộ” tiếp thêm nguồn sức mạnh cho chúng ta bây giờ Nhưng rồi chúng ta cũng sẽ trở thành những anh hùng trong tương lai! Shindou: Ai cũng có một mẫu người Gouenji: Họ luôn muốn trở thành Shindou: Nhưng không bao giờ dừng ở việc chỉ là ngưỡng mộ! Gouenji: Ai cũng có thể sẽ trở thành những anh hùng trong tương lai không xa! Cả hai: Ai cũng có nhiều thứ Không tài nào toàn vẹn được Đó là lý do vì sao chúng ta theo đuổi nó Để một ngày nào đó trở thành những anh hùng tương lai! Video thumb|left|300 px Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Âm nhạc